1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a memory system, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory apparatus, a program method thereof, and a data processing system using the same.
2. Related Art
A nonvolatile memory apparatus represented by a flash memory apparatus is a memory apparatus capable of replacing a hard disc drive (HDD) which is an existing large-capacity storage device. The nonvolatile memory apparatus has small power consumption, is shock-resistant, and may be implemented with high capacity and high integration.
When a flash memory apparatus is programmed, a program voltage Vpgm is applied to a word line to be programmed, while a pass voltage Vpass is applied to a program inhibit word line.
More specifically, the program voltage Vpgm and the pass voltage Vpass, generated by a voltage provider, are applied to a global word line, and the voltages applied to the global word line are transferred to local word lines through a block switch driven by a block select signal.
The respective local word lines include a resistor element R and a capacitor element C, and parasitic elements RC included in the respective local word lines may differ from each other. Therefore, a time at which a program voltage is applied to a word line for programming is determined based on the word line which is affected most by the parasitic element, that is, the worst word line.
This means that the program voltage is applied according to a program voltage application time for a word line requiring the longest time to reach the program voltage, even when a word line requiring a short time to reach the program voltage is selected.
The program time is one of the factors which determines the performance of the nonvolatile memory apparatuses. Therefore, there is a demand for reducing the program voltage application time.